Aprovechemos el Tiempo
by Anouk Lice Haru
Summary: - Hermione aún no sabemos si estás embarazada, y no te hagas ilusiones, sucedió antes de ayer;- Pues yo lo noto, siento como si tuviera algo dentro de mí -;- Cariño, eso será que te ha dado indigestión la cena de anoche....Un OneShort y Dramione.


**Hola D**

**Bueno, vengo con otro OneShort, no se si será muy bueno (no lo creo, no me termina de gustar) pero lo cuelgo para que me deis vuestra opinión.**

**Ya sé que yo tendría que estar escribiendo "Empezando de Nuevo" y "Amor Imposible" pero es que me vino la idea a la cabeza y no pude evitar escribirla, y este es el resultado. ¡Espero que os guste! D.**

**P.D: Todo lo que acabo de escribir es de J.K Rowling, por ahora no tengo el pelo rubio y ni mucho menos cuarenta y pico de años así que los personajes no son mios (ya me gustaría a mi, ya...xD), pero Aprovechemos que lo he escrito para quedarnos, solo un poco, de ellos ;).**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Claudia

- Silvia

- Simonela

- ¡Sí hombre!, Simonela Maricastaña, no te digo...

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por que suena a telenovela ¿no te parece suficiente? -preguntó la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

- Pues no está mal...

- Claro, viendo los nombres de tu familia... -murmuró Hermione.

Draco se giró hacia ella.

- ¿Disculpa? -preguntó incrédulo.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó la castaña como si no supiera a lo que se refería.

- Hermione no te hagas la loca, ¡y deja tranquila a mi familia! -exclamó cansado.

- Shhhh, no grites hombre, que lo asustarás -dijo Hermione poniendose una mano en la barriga.

Draco resopló.

- Hermione aún no sabemos si estás embarazada, y no te hagas ilusiones, sucedió antes de ayer.

- Pues yo lo noto, siento como si tuviera algo dentro de mí -explicó Hermione.

- Cariño, eso será que te ha dado indigestión la cena de anoche...

Hermione abrió la boca indignada ¡estaba confundiendo a su propió futuro hijo con una indigestión!.

- ¡Pero serás bruto! ¿una indigestión?

- ¿Y yo qué sé Hermione? ¡es que ya no se me ocurre nada! -exclamó exasperado el rubio.

La castaña se levantó del sillón y con paso indignado se dirigió a la cocina. Draco suspirando la siguió.

- No te pongas así Hermione

- Me pongo como me da la gana -contestó ella.

Abrió el frigorífico y sacó queso, jamón, lechuga y tomate, después sacó pan y se hizo un bocadillo y le dió un bocado, parecía que no hubiera comido en semanas. Draco la miró como se comía el bocadillo, si no fuera por que los dos tenían veintidos años pensaría que a su novia le había llegado la menopausia y de ahí esas reacciones.

- Hermione ¿no crees qué ese bocadillo es mucho? -le preguntó cuando a la chica no le quedaba más que la punta del pan.

La castaña se quedó estática, lentamente se fue girando hacia Draco y cuando lo miró a los ojos se podía notar como los de ella estaban brillando por las lágrimas que se acercaban.

- ¡¿Me estas llamando gorda?! no, no, no pongas esa cara, me estas llamando gorda ¿verdad? pues que sepas que...que...¡eres imbecil! -gritó ella con lágrimas y sin más corrió hacia su cuarto y se encerró.

Draco se quedó patidifuso ¿y ahora que había hecho? por Merlín, llevaba dos años con Hermione y nunca le había hecho un cuadro como ese, parecía poseida por un "imperius". Con un poco de miedo, por la reacción que pudiera tener con él, se dirigió hacía la habitación, abrió la puerta y vió a Hermione cogiendo una almohada.

- ¿Qué haces, vas a dormir en el comedor? -preguntó Draco.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

- No Malfoy, TÚ vas a dormir en el comedor -dijo lanzandole la almohada.

Draco como buen ex buscador la cogió al vuelo.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Por que sí, y por que me has llamado gorda.

Y sin más la castaña le cerró la puerta en las narices y con cerrojo.

Draco tuvo toda la noche para pensar, quizás no era tan malo eso de ser padre, Hermione siempre había querido ser madre y ahora se la veía muy ilusionada.

Esa mañana cuando Draco se levantó decidió ir a hablar con su novia, si iban a tener a ese niño Hermione tendría que saber que el iba a ser un padre inigualable. Se dirigió a su cuarto y tocó a la puerta, un debil "pasa" le indicó que podía entrar.

Hermione estaba tumbada en la cama y llorando.

- Hermione no llores, lo he estado pensando durante toda la noche y creo que eso de la niña estará bien...

- Draco..

- No, no, dejame terminar, he pensado que tendremos esa niña, por que va a ser una niña y la llamaremos Alejandra, se que te gusta ese nombre y a mi no me parece mal. Va a ser la niña más guapa de todo Hogwarts y se que tú siempre querías que el padrino fuera Potter así que lo será, eso sí, con la condición de que la madrina sea Pansy, ya se que puede ser un poco arriesgado pero para la pequeña Alejandra todo -dijo él soñador.

- Draco que no... -intentó hablar la castaña aún con lágrimas.

- De verdad Hermione, va a ser la niña más guapa y deseada que jamas haya pasado por Hogwarts en los últimos años, ya me estoy viendo cuando la pequeña Alejandra me presente a su primer novio y yo diga que no me gusta, por que todo chico será poca cosa para mi pequeña niña y...

- ¡Joder Draco ya está bien! no estoy embarazada ¿vale? -exclamó Hermione limpiandose las lágrimas.

Draco se quedó estupefacto.

- No...no puede ser, tú...

- Me acabo de hacer un encantamiento para averiguar si realmente estoy embarazada o no y me ha dado negativo y esto no engaña -explicó Hermione con tristeza.

- ¡No puede ser, tú tienes que estar embarazada! -exclamó Draco.

Hermione frunció el ceño, este tío era bipolar.

- Tú ibas a tener a la pequeña y más guapa niña que llamariamos Alejandra, un año después tendríamos al apuesto Ares y dos años más tarde a los mellizos Jacob y Sulia...

- ¡Pero que te crees que soy un conejo! tú has tenido demasiado tiempo esta noche -dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces los niños...nada? -preguntó Draco temeroso.

La castaña negó.

- Pero eso no significa que no podamos tener uno o dos hijos más adelante -explico Hermione.

- Pero yo quería...quería tener a Alejandra -reclamó Draco como un niño que quiere una piruleta.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

- Cariño, ya tendremos tiempo y también tenemos que discutir eso de Ares, ¿piensas poner a un hijo mio el nombre del dios de la guerra? -recriminó Hermione negando.

- Pues a mi me gusta.

- Ya, pero a mi no -recalcó ella.

- Bien, no importa, ya discutiremos sobre eso, ahora aprovechemos el tiempo -dijo Draco con una sonrisa pícara.

Hermione frunció el ceño, cuando su novio ponía esas sonrisas era por que se le había ocurrido algo, y ha de recalcar que las ideas de Draco sumandole esa sonrisa NO eran para nada ideas que puedan ver menores de edad.

- ¿Aprovechar el tiempo? ¿haciendo qué por ejemplo? -preguntó Hermione como si no supiera de que iba el tema.

- Mmm...pues no se, ¿qué te parece si buscamos a Alejandra? -propuso Draco.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y sin más saltó a los labios de su novio. Durante todo el día estuvieron haciendo "cosas no recomendadas para menores" , entre risas, caricias y besos robados se les pasó un día maravilloso que habían desaprovechado, pero ¿cuál fue el resultado? Nueve meses después una hermosa niña de pelo castaño y grandes orbes grises habrió los ojos. Sus padres, como ya tenían pensado, la llamaron Alejandra y sus padrinos fueron Harry Potter y Pansy Parkinson, la cual cada vez que cogia a su pequeña y hermosa ahijada se le caía la baba.

Por que los momentos hay que aprovecharlos ¿qué más da si algo no te sale bien desde un principio? siempre tendrás dos oportunidades más para arreglarlo, como se dice _A la tercera va la vencida _y aunque en esta ocasión fue a la segunda, no quita que tuvieran que conseguir su meta hasta alcanzarla.

_No dejes caer tus sueños y verlos estrellarse y si sucede cogelos y con cada uno de ellos haz una estrella para que te alumbren mientras tu buscas tus momentos y quizás estos se combiertan en tus sueños..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Qué tal? Espero que bien, y ya se, es corto pero...es que es un OneShort (yo siempre aprovechandome de los recursos mínimos xD)

Acepto criticas de todas clases (menos ofensivas...), tomatazos, huevos, Dracos, pimientos, flores, rocas, Dracos, más Dracos...xDxD.

Ahora sí, llegó mi momento de soborno, a ver que se me ocurre hoy...

Quien apriete ese diminuto y precioso botoncito de la esquina izquierda inferior azulito (o moradito, segun como lo mires) tan mono él, se llevará un valioso cheque donde una se podrá Aprobechar de Draco Malfoy durante unos minutos (no me destroceis mucho al pobre rubio, que lo necesito para mis fics TT.TT), así que ya sabeis " Un OneShort con RR es un OneShort Feliz y si incluye a Draco Malfoy de regalo mejor que mejor" xD


End file.
